Family
by lynfinity7
Summary: Keluarga Yunjae di pagi hari. eg,dll lansung baca saja gak pandai bikin summary :)


Holla… ini ff yang melintas begitu saja .. hehehehe

Maaf kalau aneh…

Langsung saja..

Warning : typo sana sini,EYD hancur..

Author : Lynda_Kim

Title : family

Cast : Yunjae,dll

Genre : I don't know

Rate : PG

Leght : ~~~~~

"hidup harus di nikmati sepenuh hati. Dengan di jalani penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang,aku yakin hidupmu akan lebih indah."

Author POV

"eommaaaaaaaaa..."

Sebuah teriakan membuat namja cantik yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan itu terkaget,dan hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang di tatanya. Dan detik berikutnya,dia sudah menebak atau lebih tepatnya hafal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hana

Dul

Set

"huweeeeeee... Eommaaa.." suara tangisan yang melengking dari lantai atas.

"hehh.." namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi,yang bisa di katakan setiap pagi.

"eommaaaaaaa... Huweeeee... Eommaaaaa." teriakan melengking dari lantai dua terdengar lagi.

"neeee... " teriak namja cantik itu sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan dan bergegas ke arah sumber kegaduhan yang sudah menjadi rutinitas tersebut.

"eommaaaaa... Hiks... Hiks... Minnie hyung nappeun..." isak namja cilik yang terduduk di tempat tidur motif beruangnya. Sementara sang hyung yang membuat adiknya menangis tertawa evil puas dengan perbuatannya yaitu membuat adiknya menangis.

Klekk...

Nampaklah namja cantik yang di panggil "eomma" itu memasuki kamar anak bungsungnya. Dan langsung men-deathgrale sang kakak yang tersenyum evil.

"tidak bisakah kau berhenti menjahili adikmu minnie?" desis namja cantik itu sambil menggendong anaknya yang sedang menangis. "stttt... Uljimayo baby... Uljima... Sudah jangan menagis lagi. Eomma disini." tutur lembunya berusaha membuat anaknya berhenti menangis.

"hik...hiks.. Hyungie nappeun eomma..." adu namja cilik itu pada ibunya.

"ne.. Nanti eomma akan menghukum hyungmu.." ujar namja cantik itu,menatap tajam biang kerok keributan yang terjadi.

"eomma akan memotong disert untukmu Minnie karena sudah membuat adikmu menangis." ujarnya pada anak berusia 9tahun yang ada di hadapannya.

Mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh ibunya membuat anak itu mematung "eomma.. Andweee..." teriak Changmin,nama anak,yang sekarang mencebikkan bibirnya.

"makanya berhenti mwnganggu adikmu,umurmu sudah 9tahun dan seharusnya kau menjaga adikmu bukan membuatnya menangis,Minnie." ujar sang eomma.

"hiks..." sudah mulai terdengar isakan,dari Changmin.

Klek...

"ada apa boo?" seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah kecil dan kulit kecoklatan memasuki kamar serba beruang itu.

Langsung saja namja kecil yang akan menangis itu menghambur kearahnya.

"appaa... Hiks.. Hiks.." isak Changmin sambil memeluk appanya,appanya segera memggendongnya.

"waeyo?" tanya sang appa.

"hiks...hiks..." hanya isakan Changmin yang menjawab.

"Minnie mengganggu Minki lagi,Yun." jawab sang Eomma.

Yunho,sang appa,tentu saja,hanya tersenyum,kemudian mengelus kepala anaknya. "Minnie,minnie kan sudah besar,dan sudah pula kelas 3 SD. Harusnya Minnie sudah bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Minki,bukan membuat Minki menangis sayang. Minnie jagoan kan?" tanya Yunho,yang d jawab anggukan oleh Changmin.

"nah,makadari itu Minni harus bisa menjaga Minki dan tidak membuat ne? Sekarang Minta maaf pada Minki dan eomma,kajja."

Changmin turun dari gendongan appanya dan mendekati Minki dan eommanya yang masih duduk di tempat tidur adiknya.

Changmin menatap eommanya yang tersenyum,kemudian Changmin mengalihkan pandangan pada adiknya.

"Minki-ya.. Hyungie minta maaf ne? Karena sudah membuat Minki menangis. Minki mau maafin hyung kah?" ujar Minni tulus pada adiknya.

Minki mendongakkan kepala menatap eommanya,kemudian eommanya mengangguk. "ne,Minki mau maafin hyungie." jawab Minki. Kemudian Changmin maju dan memeluk adiknya.

Yunho saling tatap dengan istrinya dan keduanya saling melempar senyum.

Jaejoong POV

Inilah keluargaku! Ah,perkenalkan namaku Kim anni Jung Jaejoong. Itu tadi adalah sepotong cerita yang terjadi setiap hari di keluarga bahagiaku. Hihihihi~

"kajja... Eomma,makann..." rengek Changmin,putra ke 3. Dia memang food monster,tapi meski banyak makan dia tidak gemuk-gemuk justru tubuhnya meninggi dan kurus. Hehh! Mungkin dia mewarisi tubuh tinggi suamiku dan tubuh langsingku. Ehehehehe.

"ne Minnie,tunggu hyungmu sebentar ne sayang." ujar Yunho,suamiku,Minnie mepoutkan bibirnya lucu. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

Memang,anakku yang nomor 2 itu susah sekali untuk di ajak bangun pagi,tentu saja itu adalah tururan dari beruang besar yang ada di sebelahku ini. Meski begitu aku mencintainya. Jung Yunho. Suamiku tercinta.

"eommaaaa..." rengek Changminie dengan puppy eyesnya.

Baiklah Minnie...

"SUNGYEOLLLLLLLIIIEEE CEPAT TURUN." teriakku. Tentu saja,suami dan anak-anakku langsung menutup telinganya.

"chakaman..." balas Sungyeol berteriak juga.

"Boo,sepertinya semua suara keras anak kita adalah tururan darimu." ujar Yunnie

Aku menatap sinis suamiku. Dan lihatlah dia malah terkekeh.

Sreggg...

Kualihkan pandanganku dari beruang mesum itu,ini dia sang tuan putri Yeol.

"mianhae eomma,appa aku kesiangan." ujarnya.

"ya..ya.. Kau tetaplah kau Yeollie,kau hanya akan bangun pagi kalau matahari terbit dari barat." ujarku menyindir anak ke-2 ku itu.

"ehehehe.. Mianhae eomma. Aku semalah tidak bisa tidur." ujarnya.

"hehhh..." cibirku. "tentu saja kau tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk pacaran dengan Myungsoo." ujarku.

"eomma.." rengeknya salah tingkah,aku tersenyum melihat putraku ini merengek. Aku senang menggodanya yang memang baru saja punya pacar. Hihihi

"sudahlah Boo,lihatlah wajah uri princess sudah merah seperti udang rebus." ujar Yunnie,sambil mengelus pipiku. Jung Sungyeol adalah putra ke-2 ku,Yunho selalu memanggilnya princess karena dia sudah cantik sejak lahir,genku sukses menurun padanya secara sempurna.

"ne,yeobo." jawabku. "mari kita makan,aku tidak mau kalian semua termbat,terutama kau Changmin." aku menatap Changmin tajam. Anak itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Pasalnya kemarin aku baru mendapat peringatan dari sekolahnya karena Changmin meski dari rumah tepat waktu tapi selalu terlambat bila sampai sekolahnya.

"awas kalau eomma sampai aku mendapatkan surat seperti itu lagi dari walikelasmu,Minnie. Eomma akan memotong jatah snackmu selama setahun." ancamku,lihatlah Jae,anakmu yang paling pinytar itu menatapmu dengan puppy eyes.

"ehemm.. Jadi,apa yang membuat Minnie selalu telat sampai di sekolah? Katakan pada appa?" tanya Yunho halus.

Minnie menundukkan kepalanya,eh... Tunggu! Kenapa pipinya memerah?

"hffff..." aku menahan tawaku.

" eomma kenapa?" tanya Sungyeol padaku. Yunho juga menatapku penasaran.

"anniyo.. Jja.. Teruskan makan kalian." suruhku. "Minki-ya,eomma akan menyuapimu sayang."

Segera aku meyendok sup di mangkuk Minki,meniupnya sebentar lalu menyuapkan ke bibir mungil anak bungsuku ini. Anakku yang ini sama halnya dengan Sungyeol,sudah cantik sejak lahir. Lagi-lagi genku menurun sempurna,kecuali dagu lancipnya itu. Itu sama seperti punya Yunho.

"kapan Daehyun hyung akan pulang appa?" tanya Sungyeol pada Yunho. Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku kearah mereka.

"mmm..setelah ujian akhir semesternya selesai,mungkin minggu depan princess." jawab Yunho. "kau kangen pada hyung kerenmu itu?"

"begitulah appa,sejak hyung lulus dan kuliah di Jepang aku merasa tidak aman karena tidak ada hyung yang menjagaku lagi." jawab Yeolli.

"bukankah kau ada Myungsoo,sayang?" ujarku.

Dia menghela nafas. "memang,tapi kalau ada hyungie aku bisa semena-mena karena aku adalah dongsaeng dari Jung Daehyun. Para namja-namja yang suka menggangguku tidak berani mengangguku karena Daehyun hyung,eomma." jawabnya. Aku menatap anak cantikku ini.

Tuk...

"aww... Sakit,appa." rengek Sungyeol yang baru di jitak oleh Yunho.

"kau ternyata memanfaatkan kepopuleran hyungmu,princess." ujarnya.

"ehehehe. Mianhae appa." jawab Sungyeol,dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Aku kembali menyuapi Minki,karena mulutnya penuh membuat kedua pipinya menggembung,lucu.

"inki uja angen yun yung,ma..(Minki juga kangen Daehyun hyung,eomma) ." ujar Minki dengan mulut penuhnya.

"telan dulu sayang,nanti tersedak." aku menasehati Minki.

Daehyun.. Tak taukan kau nak? Eomma juga merindukanmu. Jung Daehyun,anak pertamaku. Dan karena kehadirannya aku menikah si usia muda,aku melahirkan Daehyun saat umurku baru meginjak 18 tahun. Tentu saja,beruang mesum itu membuatku hamil beberapa bulan sebelum ujian kelulusan SMA. Ah,Daehyun itu tampan seperti appanya. Sekarang dia menempuh pendidikan di ToDai jurusan bisnis. Aku juga sedikit kaget saat anakku itu mengatakan akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Jepang dengan jurusan itu.

"aku selesai,eomma,appa,hyung." panggil Minnie. " aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong." pamitnya. Segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku,lalu mencium pipiku.

"bye Minki..." pamit pada Minki dan melesak meninggalkan meja makan.

"hati-hati sayang." teriakku.

"ne~" balasnya dari depan rumah.

"anak itu,kenapa yang di cium hanya eommanya saja." gerutu Yunnie,aku tersenyum medengarnya. Itu artinya cinta anak-anakmu padaku lebih besar tuan Jung. Hehehehe.. Just kid. Cinta mereka padamu atau padaku sama besarnya hanya berbeda cara penyampaiannya.

"aku juga selesai. Aku berangkat Boo." pamit Yunnie,mau berangkat juga.

"ah,ne yeobo." jawabku lalu berdiri,membantunya merapikan jasnya dan membawakan tasnya.

"Minki,appa berangkat ne?" pamitnya pada Minki.

"ne appa,hati-hati." jawab Minki. Yunho mencium kening Minki.

"jangan nakal dan jangan merepotkan eomma ne?"

"siap appa."

"aku berangkat bersama appa ne?" ujar Sungyeol. Kami menatapnya,tumben?

"tumben? Kemana Myungsoo,Yeollie?" tanyaku curiga. Dia menggigit bibirnya,tampak bingung.

"mmm... Myungsoo tidak masuk hari ini,dia menjemput appanya di bandara eomma." jawabnya.

"jinjja?"

"ne~"

"sudahlah Boo.. Kajja princess kita berangkat." interuksi Yunho.

Ada apa dengan Yeolli? Aneh. Aku akan menelpon Su-ie nanti.

"hati-hati."

Beginilah suasana pago di keluargaku.

**END/TBC ?**

Hehehehe.. beginilah ilham tiba-tiba..

Review please !


End file.
